


The Charmed Kitsune Prince (Titans) Version 2

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Kitsune Phoenix Halliwell, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Phoenix is Harry Potter's real name, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Violence, Witch Phoenix Halliwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: At the age of fifteen, Prudence Halliwell gives birth to the first male of the Warren Line. She gives her son the name Phoenix before he is adopted by Prue's cousin, Lily and Lily's husband, James. Fifteen years later, Phoenix gets a vision of a girl in trouble so he decides to skip his fifth year at Hogwarts and goes to help the girl whose name is Rachel Roth, along the way he meets several others and finds love. SLASH STORY.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this version of The Charmed Kitsune Prince
> 
> I SHOULD MENTION THAT IN THIS VERSION THERE WILL BE NO POWER OF THREE. HARRY HOOK WILL BE APART OF THIS VERSION BUT NOT AS A PART OF THE POWER OF THREE. HE WILL HAVE A CREATURE FORM INSTEAD AND I HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN THE CREATURE TOO.

Inside the Dursley House on Privet Drive, Surrey, inside his room is a just-turned fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet. Phoenix is in his room listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'Low' from Todrick Hall featuring RuPaul.

He dances around his room, having the time of his life when he suddenly gets a vision, in this vision he sees a girl seeing a woman get shot in the head, he sees the girl scream and runs away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix knows that this girl is in trouble so he quickly grabs a small bag that has an undetectable extension charm on it and starts packing it, he places into the bag, his clothes, his books, a shrunken unbreakable full-body mirror, some weapons including his Katana, his hand-held fans and several other weapons, he also places into the bag some writing materials just in case he needs them along with whatever else he will need on the trip including some Strap-on pouches to carry wads of paper and his Book of Shadows.

Phoenix does this as his owl, Hedwig and his fox, Shadow (AN: I had a dog named Shadow, I thought I'd honour him by including his name in this story, may Shadow Rest In Peace) who both watch Phoenix as he does what he needs to do, Hedwig hoots, asking "what are you doing?" Phoenix turns and replies "I had a vision, a girl is in trouble, I'm going to help her" he then says to Hedwig "I'm going to send you to Hermione with a letter telling her, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys that I'm not going back for my fifth year at Hogwarts and that I'll be out of the country for a while but I'm not telling them where I'll be" Hedwigs nods, she agrees with the plan as she knows that a certain Headmaster will try and force him to attend Hogwarts.

Shadow wanders over to Phoenix, he looks up at Phoenix causing Phoenix to say to him "you are coming with me, having a pet fox is alright but a pet fox and an owl is a bit too much, don't you think?" Shadow nods and yips saying "I agree, plus I can lay on your shoulders whenever we're in public" Phoenix nods, he then starts writing a letter to Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, once the letter is finished Phoenix places it in an envelope, gives it to Hedwig who flies out of the bedroom window.

Phoenix suddenly remembers his Athames so he grabs them, he places them on his belt in their holsters, he grabs two sharp metallic sticks and does up his long hair, the sticks holding his hair up until he takes the two sticks out. He picks up Shadow, placing him on his shoulders, grabs his bag and leaves his room, he heads downstairs where his Step-aunt, Petunia is in the living room, doing some cleaning for some guests that are coming over that night, she sees Phoenix and asks him "could you go get Dudley, please, he's at the park with his friends"

"Yeah, I'll tell him to come back, but I won't be coming back, not for a while," Phoenix tells Petunia who turns around and she asks "are you going to your friend's house before heading to your school?"

"no, I'm skipping this year" replies Phoenix.

"why?" asks Petunia before she says, "I thought you loved Hogwarts"

"I do, sometimes, but" he takes a deep breathe and says "I had a vision, a girl my age is in trouble, so I'm going to help her, in any way I can" Petunia had always known that Phoenix wasn't truly Lily's son and had powers but it still frightened her that there were people out there with powerful gifts that used them in the wrong way, Petunia had long ago found out about Phoenix's powers and had, along with Dudley, kept them secret, even from Vernon, just in case someone tried to capture Phoenix to use him for his powers.

Petunia says goodbye to Phoenix as he walks out the door and heads to the park, his watchers having no idea that Phoenix will not be returning to Privet Drive for a while.

* * *

A ten-minute walk later and Phoenix is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Phoenix approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notice Phoenix and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Phoenix who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him" he then says "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Phoenix but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Phoenix may be seen as weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous.

The guy scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Phoenix "sorry about him, he's an idiot"

"don't worry, boys, I won't be around to listen to that idiot for much longer anyway, I'm leaving for a while" replies Phoenix. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Phoenix tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Phoenix.

* * *

An hour later, Phoenix is in Detroit in America thanks to a port-key from the Goblins who had taken Phoenix to his vault. He sits on a bench as the girl from his vision gets off the bus, she walks down the street and Phoenix quietly watches over her in the shadows as she sits on the sidewalk, Phoenix is about to grab some food for her out of his bag when the girl gets up and heads across the road to the local church where they are giving out food for the homeless so Phoenix follows her inside, he grabs something for himself and sits down at one of the tables, he watches her to make sure that she's safe as some woman sits down at the girl's table and introduces herself as Sally but Phoenix can sense dark intentions from her so he gets up to follow the girl as she leaves, following the woman out.

The two females walk down a dark alley as the woman, Sally tells the girl that she grew up in Detroit and some other things until they get to a car that is running, the girl stops and the woman tries to convince the girl into getting into her car but Phoenix can sense that the girl isn't going to get in the car and is proved correct when the girl runs away as the woman calls out the girl's name, Rachel who sees a police car and wanting it to stop, throws a brick at it.

Phoenix smirks as he mutters to himself "smart girl, but dump move" as the police officer arrests Rachel. Phoenix heads towards the police station before Shadow tells him that the girl will be safer with the police and that they had to find a place to stay. Phoenix agrees with Shadow and he goes to find a place to stay.

* * *

An hour later Phoenix walks down the street towards the police station before he's suddenly grabbed from behind, thankfully Shadow isn't with Phoenix as he turns to face the man who grabbed him, the man says to Phoenix "aren't you a pretty one" Phoenix growls at the man who starts trying to strip Phoenix but Phoenix gets out of the man's grip before he uses his Kitsune claws to slash at the man's face, he then kicks the man in the head, face and the balls, once the man is knocked out Phoenix strips the man and ties him to a pole with the man's clothes, he then gags the man and wakes him up, Phoenix waves at the man lightly as the man panics, Phoenix then carves into the man's chest a single word to describe the man before he blindfolds the man and leaves him, skipping down the street towards the station only to find that Rachel had gotten kidnapped from the police station but had left behind something that Phoenix can use to scry for her.

He returns to the motel where Shadow is waiting, he grabs a map of Detroit and a scrying crystal, he lays the map down on the table before he starts using the crystal to scry for Rachel. He finds her at some abandoned building, so Phoenix grabs a few things from his bag, he grabs the Katana, the hand-held fans and the strap-on pouches full of wads of paper.

He straps the Katana to his back, the pouches to his upper thighs and the hand-held fans to his belt, he then leaves his room with Shadow on his shoulders and his bag on his belt, he then puts on his mask with looks like a fox head. Phoenix quickly heads to where Rachel is being held, he is on a low roof next to the abandoned building, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone is rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Phoenix kicks them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"

"you can call me Nix" replies Phoenix before he says "either way, we have a girl to save" The guy nods and the two fight their way upstairs where Rachel is being held. The two hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix as he takes out his mask and asks "who are you?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix, before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I SHOULD MENTION THAT IN THIS VERSION THERE WILL BE NO POWER OF THREE. HARRY HOOK WILL BE APART OF THIS VERSION BUT NOT AS A PART OF THE POWER OF THREE. HE WILL HAVE A CREATURE FORM INSTEAD AND I HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN THE CREATURE TOO.

Rachel, Phoenix and the guy, who Phoenix finds out is named Richard Grayson are in Richard's car, they are driving to wherever Dick calls a safe place. Phoenix lays in the back of the car with Shadow laying on his stomach, Phoenix is talking to Shadow causing Rachel to ask him "you can understand him?"

"yep, it's one of my gifts" replies Phoenix.

"what else can you do?" asks Dick.

"you'll see" replies Phoenix with a smirk.

* * *

They stop at a diner, Dick asks them "want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have an orange juice, thanks" replies Phoenix

"I bet they have marshmallows," says Dick.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" says Rachel.

"Okay," says Dick before he says to the waitress "same for the lady and an orange juice for him," the waitress says "okay" and leaves to grab some juice which she returns with after a minute. They sit in silence until Rachel tells them that her mother didn't like her drinking coffee, she then starts to pour a whole lot of sugar into her coffee causing Dick to ask "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee. Dick tries to talk to Rachel and ask if anything like what had happened had happened before which Rachel replies to by saying "no, not like that" she then says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" she tells them both.

"We know, Rachel, we know, hell, I'm not even judging you for it," says Phoenix which Dick agrees to and asks "how did you kill that guy?" Rachel takes a drink from her coffee, she looks at her reflection in the napkin dispenser before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe, they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" he then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree on that one," says Phoenix as he thinks about the times he was scared but pushed it aside to do whatever was needed. Dick then says catching Rachel's attention "hey" he then says after Rachel looks up "no one's going to get you, I promise"

"We promise," says Phoenix leaning forward.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel before she drinks from her coffee.

* * *

The three are back in Dick's car, driving to a motel to stay at, Phoenix and Rachel are sitting on the bed as they watch the TV. Dick comes into the room he asks them "hey, you want pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"thank you," says Phoenix before Dick asks "anything on it?" They don't reply so Dick says to them "don't let anyone in" and he goes to leave when he asks "is that Girls?" before he asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Phoenix turns to look at Dick who walks away when the two turn back to the TV before Rachel says "just don't get Pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick before he leaves. Sometime later Rachel gets up from the bed after Phoenix had fallen asleep, she goes onto Dick's computer to do some research. Phoenix is woken up by a yell of "no" he leaps up to find Rachel sitting on the floor, she is drawing crosses onto a piece of paper as she says some sort of prayer which Phoenix obviously has no idea about, she then rushes to the bathroom and sits in the tub saying the same thing over and over again just as Dick enters the room, Phoenix rushes to Dick and tells him that something had happened and where Rachel was, Dick goes into the bathroom and pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug.

* * *

The next day they are back in Dick's car, Dick is saying to Rachel "according to those files, the man who came after you may have been part of some doomsday cult" this surprises Phoenix as Dick says to Rachel "they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?" Rachel turns a little to look away from Dick before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared, because bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix. Rachel doesn't really reply before she says "I guess I'm an orphan, too, now"

"How is he an orphan?" asks Phoenix pointing at Dick.

"I lost my parents when I was younger, they died in front of me"

"my adoptive parents died when I was eighteen months old, I never knew my birth parents but I do know that my birth mother had me when she was a teenager and had given me to her cousin who had died in front of me, I don't remember much from that night except for a scream and a flash of green light" Rachel looks at Phoenix with surprise and asks "who raised you then?"

"my adoptive mother's adoptive sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon" replies Phoenix. Rachel then asks Dick "that billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by a billionaire?" Phoenix asks Dick with a look of shock. Dick nods and replies "yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement.

"it was... complicated" replies Dick.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel to Phoenix and Dick.

"what?" asks Dick and Phoenix in unison.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely"

"that I agree on," says Phoenix before he says "especially when people bring it up carelessly" he then adds to Rachel "not you, other people" Rachel is quiet for a moment before she asks them both "you're going to leave me too, aren't you?"

"nope, where you go, I go" replies Phoenix before Dick replies "no" shaking his head, he then adds "no, I'm not going to do that" They continue don't the road to wherever they are headed.

* * *

They get to there destination, which is in Washington, they walk through a corridor before Rachel asks Dick "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" replies Dick before he says "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" he knocks on the door which opens to reveal a woman with white hair, she looks shocked to see Dick who says "hey" after a moment she says "hi"

"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "bonjour, mon cher" (Hello Dear) Rachel then says "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix"

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix also sees thanks to his telepathy. Dick asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn. They all enter the place, Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Dawn closes the door and they head up to the roof, Rachel sits and watches the doves as Dawn and Dick talk while Phoenix stands next to Rachel. He hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" before she says "she's just a kid"

"I was a kid when I killed someone," says Phoenix walking over, he then says "I was ten, a guy grabbed me and tried to have his way but a new power kicked in and he died," Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup... think about what I'm going to do"

"what about Bruce?" asks Dawn.

"his adoptive dad?" asks Phoenix looking confused.

"he's no good with kids" replies Dick. Dawn nods a little before she asks "cop, huh?" she then says "that's one I never would've figured" she sits down on the bench as Shadow comes up to Phoenix to return to sit beside Rachel to leave Dawn and Dick to talk but Phoenix can still hear them. Dick asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn before she says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc" Dawn replies causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing"

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, getting into an attack position.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Phoenix, Phoenix has his hands in the strap-on pouches just-in-case causing Hank to ask "what the fuck?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later on that day, Dawn is setting up the bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you two having sex"

"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room. Dawn just smiles and says "you're a little young for him"

"oh, damn" mutters Phoenix, pretending to be disappointed before he says "I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business, just tell me that he had gotten revenge against the person," Dawn nods and Phoenix says "awesome" and he heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "'she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed', I told him that he's a little young for him, he then says 'I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business' before he asks if you had gotten revenge against the guy which I confirmed and he said 'awesome' before leaving the room"

"what's Dick doing here, anyway?" asks Hank before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you join the op with the chance that you could get shot"

"fine, but I thought I'd offer my help, especially with my powers," says Phoenix before he goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix wakes to a crash, he quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment until Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants

*" _Let the Object_

_of Objection_

_Become but_

_a Dream_

_As I cause_

_the Seen_

_to be Unseen_ "*

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Phoenix just says to them "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" he then leaves the room to see Rachel. He is joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? he needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher" replies Phoenix with a nod. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't," says Phoenix before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix offers to join him, he gives Phoenix a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout before he decides to go out for a walk.

* * *

As he walks down the street Phoenix thinks of trying to follow Dick to where the gun op is going down but decides against it as he hears a scream from an alley, he thankfully that he has his mask as he slinks into the alley where several men are surrounding a woman and three children, two young boys and a girl, the men are laughing cruelly as they think about what they are going to do to the woman and her children, he hears from one of the men 'I'm going to fuck that little girl' as another thinks 'I wonder what their lips will feel like around my cock' among other things, this angers Phoenix a lot so he puts on his mask and wonders into the alley and he says "you should pick on someone your own size" the men all turn to him and he sees that they are all wearing red, Phoenix smiles wickedly and says "red is a smart colour for you" before Phoenix says as he takes out several origami throwing stars "it'll hide the stains" he then throws the origami throwing stars, some of the men dodge them while some are stupid enough to stay still, only to end up getting hit up the stars causing them to yell out in pain, the men who did dodge the stars take out their guns to shoot Phoenix only for the guns to be thrown telekinetically out of their hands and thrown telekinetically into the wall.

Two of the men decide to attack Phoenix with knives, Phoenix freezes them both, he takes the knives from their hands before he stabs them both in the dick with the knives which he leaves in their bodies, he then unfreezes the scene causing the men to fall over in pain. He walks away from the scene as the woman yells out "thank you" Phoenix just says "no problem"

* * *

When Phoenix returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, he says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Phoenix says "yes, she is" as he lays his hands on her body, his hand start to light up, something that hasn't happened before and Dawn starts to heal.

Once the healing is complete and Dawn can sit up, Phoenix gets up, he leaps onto the fire escape and heads upstairs to grab his things and Shadow, he then returns and says to Dick and Dawn "I'll find Rachel" and he leaves saying "Arrivederci!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.
> 
> Here is the list of Fandoms for Side Stories and their vote count:
> 
> Downton Abbey: 0
> 
> Walking Dead: 0
> 
> Shadowhunters: 0
> 
> Pretty Little Liars: 0
> 
> Game of Thrones: 0
> 
> Vampire Diaries: 0
> 
> The Originals: 0
> 
> Legacies: 0
> 
> Glee: 0
> 
> The O.C.: 0
> 
> Teen Wolf: 0
> 
> Hunger Games: 0
> 
> Shameless UK: 0
> 
> Shameless US: 0
> 
> 7th Heaven: 0
> 
> The Flash: 0
> 
> Arrow: 0
> 
> Legends of Tomorrow: 0
> 
> Desperate Housewives: 0
> 
> Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 0
> 
> Angel: 0
> 
> Major Crimes: 0
> 
> Vikings: 0
> 
> Narnia: 0
> 
> St Trinians: 0
> 
> Immortals: 0
> 
> Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu): 0
> 
> GCB: 0
> 
> Pricilla The Queen of the Desert: 0
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: 0
> 
> Power Rangers RPM: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 0
> 
> Young Justice: 0
> 
> Gossip Girl: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Thunder: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Charge: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Mystic Force: 0
> 
> Power Ranger Samurai: 0
> 
> Ouran High Host Club: 0
> 
> Vampire Knight: 0
> 
> True Blood: 0
> 
> Twilight: 0
> 
> Fruits Basket: 0
> 
> Pokemon: 0
> 
> Dollhouse: 0
> 
> Lord of the Rings: 0
> 
> Skins UK: 0
> 
> Riverdale: 0
> 
> The Covenant: 0
> 
> Degrassi Next Generation: 0
> 
> Atlantis: 0
> 
> Star Wars: 0
> 
> Star-Crossed: 0


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

After he had left Dawn and Dick after he had healed someone for the first time, Phoenix ventures out to find where Rachel could have gone. He quickly opens up the map, grabs the crystal to scry, the crystal drops to point out that she's on the other side of the building so he packs everything up and runs to the other side.

* * *

He stops when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, he sneaks closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Phoenix touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" the woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Phoenix quietly enters the back over the car and climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

The woman in the car asks Phoenix "who are you?"

"name's Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell, I can help you find Rachel" The woman looks at Phoenix and asks "how do you suggest we find her?"

"follow that car" replies Phoenix. The woman starts the car and says "I'm Kory Anders"

"pleasure," says Phoenix.

"it can be"

"not my type" as Kory follows the car with Rachel in it.

* * *

The drive is pretty long, the two sit in silence until they see the car with Rachel in it take a pitstop, They turn into the pitstop where they see car, Phoenix says "I'll go into the store, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little "

"I'll distract the dad since he's guarding Rachel," says Kory. They get out of the car, Phoenix heads into the store and sees the teenage boy all alone as Kory walks up to the dad, the teenage boy turns to see Phoenix who is wearing his usual outfit, Phoenix turns to the teenage boy and winks with a smile, the teenage boy goes over to him as Phoenix turns to the teenage boy, grabs one of his lollipops, opens it and puts it in his mouth, he takes it out of his mouth and asks "do you like lollipops?" The teenage boy nods, so Phoenix walks over, he holds it out for the boy to suck on which he does and Phoenix says "you're good at that" the teenage boy looks at Phoenix who says "sucking, but I bet, I'm better" Phoenix then says "tell me to stop and I will" as he reaches for the teenage boy's pants, the boy says "don't stop" the pants are yanked down before Phoenix gets to work. Five minutes Phoenix suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Phoenix swallows the cum, he gets off his knees and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Phoenix leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the mom and Biff's sister go to collect Biff, Phoenix runs to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Phoenix "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Phoenix licking his lips causing Kory to a realization before she laughs and Rachel to crinkle her nose.

* * *

Kory drives the car for a while, they listen to the radio, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which Kory is, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Phoenix who throws it out the window. Kory then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head causing Kory to say "Fuck" Rachel asks Kory "you know that's a weird question, right?"

"just sit there and be quiet, I need to think," says Kory. Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto Kory's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds Kory shakes Rachel's hand off, Kory says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells Kory who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when I left Surrey to help you," Phoenix says to Rachel.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Phoenix who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Phoenix before he says "I can burn people too, and freeze them and other stuff"

"I don't know, there's something inside of me"

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Phoenix and asks "where do your powers come from?"

"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Phoenix opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page, shows Rachel and Kory before he says "my Telekinesis, Time Freezing and Premonitions come from her" he points to the portrait of Melinda Warren, Phoenix says "that is Melinda Warren, she was a powerful Witch, born on All Hallows Eve"

"What happened to her?" asks Kory.

"she was burnt at the stake, in Salem" replies Phoenix, he then says "the entire Warren Line has, in fact, always been girls, until me, I have no idea why though, but I am the first and only male of the Warren Line, at least so far"

"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.

"oh, hell yeah, my great grandmother, she fought demons and evil, and she was pretty vicious against them, she had the power of Telekinesis and she was quite good with her power, at least that's what I've heard from the spirits"

"spirits?" asks Kory.

"yeah, I can summon spirits with a spell, like I can clean a place up with a spell" replies Phoenix.

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

* * *

The three of them get out of the car, Phoenix has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.

* * *

The three enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Phoenix, he then adds "I love fried chicken," The waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she turns to Kory and asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until after 12:00"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Phoenix takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you two"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boy, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel and Phoenix get up, Phoenix takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Phoenix hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

* * *

(The fight is how it's seen in the show)

* * *

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "total badass" Phoenix nods in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel hands Phoenix his food. Phoenix thanks Rachel and starts to eat.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Phoenix and asks "and how did you get on this journey, dear?"

"I'm just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Phoenix. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Phoenix.

"who had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Phoenix.

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Phoenix walks to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel and Phoenix enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Phoenix hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

* * *

The next day Kory, Phoenix and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, Phoenix and Rachel are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The two teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you two going to be long with that?"

"we ordered a burger too" replies Phoenix. Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Phoenix and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Phoenix. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the two had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Phoenix watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix" he then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Phoenix watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix with a slight growl.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel and Phoenix say goodbye to Gar and leave.

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Phoenix causing Dick to turn to him and says "that weird family is the reason why Dawn needed to be healed"

"Really?" asks Phoenix.

"yes"

"but she's okay?" asks Rachel.

"yes, she's fine, Phoenix healed her but she still needed to go to the hospital" replies Dick before he asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know" she replies before she says "but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Phoenix.

"she saved me," says Rachel They exit the building and head to the car, Kory suddenly asks "whose Dawn?"

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"like Phoenix had said, she didn't kidnap me, she and Phoenix saved me, when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hells going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Phoenix,

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Phoenix and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Phoenix and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Pauls.

* * *

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

* * *

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

* * *

Phoenix hides within the church as he has a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop him, the nun that they talked to says to him "it's for the best, dear"

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a witch, dearie" replies Phoenix before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Phoenix shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Phoenix walks past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, Phoenix makes it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Phoenix sees Rachel and says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Phoenix starts lighting the place up to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Phoenix and Rachel run into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE, A DEGRASSI ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.
> 
> Here is the list of Fandoms for Side Stories and their vote count:
> 
> Downton Abbey: 0
> 
> Walking Dead: 0
> 
> Shadowhunters: 0
> 
> Pretty Little Liars: 0
> 
> Game of Thrones: 0
> 
> Vampire Diaries: 0
> 
> The Originals: 0
> 
> Legacies: 0
> 
> Glee: 0
> 
> The O.C.: 0
> 
> Teen Wolf: 0
> 
> Hunger Games: 0
> 
> Shameless UK: 0
> 
> Shameless US: 0
> 
> 7th Heaven: 0
> 
> The Flash: 0
> 
> Arrow: 0
> 
> Legends of Tomorrow: 0
> 
> Desperate Housewives: 0
> 
> Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 0
> 
> Angel: 0
> 
> Major Crimes: 0
> 
> Vikings: 0
> 
> Narnia: 0
> 
> St Trinians: 0
> 
> Immortals: 0
> 
> Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu): 0
> 
> GCB: 0
> 
> Pricilla The Queen of the Desert: 0
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: 0
> 
> Power Rangers RPM: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 0
> 
> Young Justice: 0
> 
> Gossip Girl: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Thunder: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Charge: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Mystic Force: 0
> 
> Power Ranger Samurai: 0
> 
> Ouran High Host Club: 0
> 
> Vampire Knight: 0
> 
> True Blood: 0
> 
> Twilight: 0
> 
> Fruits Basket: 0
> 
> Pokemon: 0
> 
> Dollhouse: 0
> 
> Lord of the Rings: 0
> 
> Skins UK: 0
> 
> Riverdale: 0
> 
> The Covenant: 0
> 
> Degrassi Next Generation: 0
> 
> Atlantis: 0
> 
> Star Wars: 0
> 
> Star-Crossed: 0


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The two teenagers run through the woods when they see a tiger, Phoenix kneels as it circles them and says "we mean you no harm" it suddenly starts to change, it suddenly takes off before they see Gar pop up from behind the bushes causing Rachel to gasp before she asks "how... how'd you-"

"don't worry, I don't bite," says Gar before he picks up his bag and goes over to them. Gar then says "well, come on" he holds out his hand for Rachel who takes it and the two run away from there with Phoenix following them.

The two of them are lead to a barn where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel goes to light the fire before she turns to Phoenix and asks "you can light a fire, can't you?"

"yep" replies Phoenix, he flicks his hand and small flames appear on his fingers which he uses to light to fire. Gar says "that was cool" to Phoenix before he says to them both "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"

"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before she asks "where are we going?"

"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.

"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"

"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.

"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"

"So am I," says Phoenix before he says "dangerous, that is," Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"

"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"

"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple powers including setting things on fire"

"no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."

"I got green hair," says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" they suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Phoenix and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"

"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"

"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. They approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" before Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"

"she said to leave it alone," says Phoenix joining Rachel before the hunter asks them "where did you two come from?"

"leave it alone," says Rachel

"go home, you two," says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters who fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"

"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Phoenix comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Phoenix is angry. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"

"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing" he then says to them both "come on" The three leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.

* * *

Rachel and Phoenix follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Phoenix asks "we're going down there?"

"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them and they enter the place. Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"

"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar wants, causing Rachel to mutter "holy shit" and Phoenix to say "Bloody Hell"

"you two want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"

"Grape" replies Rachel.

"Orange," says Phoenix. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Phoenix and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"

"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.

"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"

"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.

"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check," Phoenix asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"

"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll. Gar takes the doll and gives Phoenix and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"

"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"

"and my adoptive parents," Phoenix tells Gar before taking a drink. Gar asks them both "so, who were the people you two were with at the roller rink?"

"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"

"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"

"who was that?" asks Phoenix.

"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Phoenix and Rachel "now you two need to hide"

"hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.

"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel and Phoenix in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yells out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'

"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"

"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'

"down here, duh"

"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"

"oh, shit, kid!"

"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"

"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat," says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing his buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"

Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, three players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Phoenix by instinct shoves the robot away with telekinesis.

* * *

They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel and Phoenix are cool, Cliff replies by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"

"What is this place?" asks Rachel.

"and who are you people?" asks Phoenix. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"

"you two need to go home," Cliff says to them.

"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"

"he's a robot man"

"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"

"what little there was left of it"

"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home," Cliff tells Gar.

"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.

"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Phoenix and Rachel. Phoenix asks "all of you? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Phoenix leave to explore the place when Phoenix starts to hear some music so he asks Rachel "do you hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Phoenix motions her to follow him, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around and cooking, they two enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns off the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"

"This is Rachel and Phoenix" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"

"out?" asks the guy.

"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.

"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.

"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"

"I do love meat" comment Phoenix, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes.

"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food"

"and I am hungry"

"me too," says Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"

"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"

"it's nice here," says Rachel.

"right? told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.

* * *

Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way. Rachel smiles before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"

"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel and Phoenix causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"

"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel

"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.

"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which Rachel and Phoenix does, when Phoenix bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken"

"who?" asks Rachel.

"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.

"crunchy and moist" replies Phoenix.

"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"

"why can't you dance?" asks Rachel.

"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this," says Cliff knocking on his metalhead.

"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"

"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have two guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"

"Rachel"

"Phoenix"

"delighted," Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel and Phoenix "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"

"oh, yeah" replies Phoenix, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"

"someone kiss the cook," says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.

"Rita?" asks Larry.

"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"

"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.

"later," says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel and Phoenix get up quickly, Phoenix and Rachel get up and follow them all. They enter a lab and Cliff asks "who is she?"

"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as Rachel and Phoenix watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"

"gloves"

"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"

"What happened to her?" asks Rita.

"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"

"poor thing," says Rita. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"

"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.

"what's happening?" asks Gar.

"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"

"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel and Phoenix goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Phoenix goes over and says in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Phoenix talks to her" The Chief is surprised and Phoenix says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"

"she needs to rest," says Rachel.

* * *

Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"

"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Phoenix and Rachel.

"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.

"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"

"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.

"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago," The Chief tells them.

"jinkies" mutters Phoenix before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"

"he cured me"

"From what?" asks Phoenix.

"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"

"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"

"so, basically shapeshift," says Phoenix.

"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"

"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"

"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.

"just like Foxes have always been my favourite," Phoenix tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes and snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"

"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.

"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Phoenix before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"

"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment," Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel, "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert," Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees.

* * *

After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after which he had shot Gar and Phoenix with tranquillizer darts, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Phoenix hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"

"but the Chief," says Gar.

"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.

"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.

"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"

"it is what it is, kid," says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Phoenix who all get into the car and drive away.

* * *

In the Wizarding World at Grimmauld Place, the same day that Phoenix had left the Dursley house, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and the Weasley Family are in the dining room, they are eating lunch, they are talking together and everything is great until Ron asks "when is Harry going to be here?" even though he knows that Harry's real name is Phoenix.

"soon, Ron, dear" replies Mrs Weasley.

"I don't see why we can't tell him what's going on at the moment," says Ron looking upset just as Hedwig flies into the room, she lands on the table, Hermione feeds her of her bacon before she grabs the letter, Sirius says to them all "he probably wants to know what's been going on" Hermione reads the letter and gasps drawing everyone's attention before she says "you're wrong, Sirius, he's left the Dursley house"

"What?! Why?" asks Ron as he grabs the letter to read and Mrs Weasley says to her son "well, read it out, Ronald"

"Okay," says Ron before he says reading the letter "Dear, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius and Remus.

I am writing to tell you that I've left the Dursleys, now before any of you panic, I'm leaving of my own free will, I'm leaving because someone is in trouble and I need to help her, I don't know how long I'll be gone, I'll possibly be gone for a while to keep her safe, it's a teenage girl like I had said the girl's in trouble and needs help so I decided to help her, I'm sure Hermione right now is muttering about my saving people thing-" Ron looks up to see Hermione look like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar before he continues to read out the letter "don't try to find me, I won't even be in the UK anyway, I won't tell you where I am going thou, Hedwig will stay with you unless you send me a letter, I'd advise against it as I don't want Hedwig to get hurt delivering a letter.

Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov AKA Harry Potter.

P.S. I'm sure that some of you are confused, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius can explain the name.

P.S.S. If I'm away on the 1st of September, send me a letter after you get to Hogwarts and tell me everything at what's happening there"

There's an extra bit for Ron to read which tells Ron that Phoenix wants him to tell everyone his preference, to those who didn't already know, AKA Ginny but Ron doesn't read that bit out. Ron places the letter down before Ginny asks "why did he sign his name as Phoenix?"

"it's his birth name" replies Remus before he says "Lily and James adopted him and changed his name, he goes by Phoenix most of the time, except at Hogwarts where he's expected to be Harry Potter"

"but-but..." Ginny starts to say before she goes quiet. Ron says to Ginny "you have to get over your crush on him, he's not interested"

"why not?" asks Ginny sounding offended. Hermione sighs and says "let's just say that you're not his type"

"but he's a Potter, and Potter's are always attracted tp redheads," says Ginny.

"no, he's a Halliwell and a Romanov," says Hermione before she says "even if he was into redheads, he still wouldn't go for you"

"why not?" asks Ginny before she says "I'm beautiful, smart, resourceful, formidible-"

"and a girl," says Ron causing Ginny to get a look of realisation and she says "ooh"

"yeah, plus he sees you as his little sister," says Ron. Mrs Weasley nods as if she already knew while Fred and George smirk before Fred says to Ginny "hey, at least you found out now and not when you're older and still trying to date him" Ginny gives Fred a look and Mrs Weasley says "I already knew" everyone turns to her and she says "I am a mother, and a mother always knows" They all go back to eating, the letter still on their minds, they are thinking of excuses to say to Dumbledore should he ask them if they know anything, luckily their minds are pretty protected thanks to some jewellery that Phoenix had given each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE, A DEGRASSI ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.
> 
> Here is the list of Fandoms for Side Stories and their vote count:
> 
> Downton Abbey: 0
> 
> Walking Dead: 1
> 
> Shadowhunters: 0
> 
> Pretty Little Liars: 1
> 
> Game of Thrones: 1
> 
> Vampire Diaries: 1
> 
> The Originals: 0
> 
> Legacies: 0
> 
> Glee: 1
> 
> The O.C.: 0
> 
> Teen Wolf: 1
> 
> Hunger Games: 0
> 
> Shameless UK: 1
> 
> Shameless US: 1
> 
> 7th Heaven: 0
> 
> The Flash: 1
> 
> Arrow: 1
> 
> Legends of Tomorrow: 0
> 
> Desperate Housewives: 1
> 
> Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 0
> 
> Angel: 0
> 
> Major Crimes: 1
> 
> Vikings: 0
> 
> Narnia: 1
> 
> St Trinians: 0
> 
> Immortals: 0
> 
> Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu): 0
> 
> GCB: 0
> 
> Pricilla The Queen of the Desert: 0
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: 1
> 
> Power Rangers RPM: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 0
> 
> Young Justice: 1
> 
> Gossip Girl: 1
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Thunder: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Charge: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Mystic Force: 0
> 
> Power Ranger Samurai: 0
> 
> Ouran High Host Club: 1
> 
> Vampire Knight: 0
> 
> True Blood: 1
> 
> Twilight: 1
> 
> Fruits Basket: 0
> 
> Pokemon: 0
> 
> Dollhouse: 0
> 
> Lord of the Rings: 0
> 
> Skins UK: 0
> 
> Riverdale: 0
> 
> The Covenant: 0
> 
> Degrassi Next Generation: 0
> 
> Atlantis: 0
> 
> Star-Crossed: 0
> 
> The Tribe: 0


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter

A few days later the five of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"

"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.

"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"

"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention"

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"

"Dick does have a point," says Phoenix. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the car.

* * *

The five of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"

"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.

"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"

"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"

"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.

"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.

"which makes us what?" asks Phoenix. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"

"and what is that?" asks Phoenix

"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.

"one of them is named Biff," says Phoenix.

"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Phoenix smirks in a sultry way.

"meaning?" asks Dick.

"he sucked him off at the pitstop," Kory tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Phoenix "that was very dangerous"

"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel," says Phoenix before he says "I was just distracting him" Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "it's because of her... abilities" about why the assassins want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Phoenix's thing with Biff.

"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"

"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.

* * *

They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"

"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"

"how long?" asks Dick.

"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.

"can you control it?" asks Dick.

"of course" replies Kory.

"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"

"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she blasts the tractor. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back.

"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous. After Gar had transformed Dick tells him to transform back into himself, Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Phoenix thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Rachel turns to him with a look and Phoenix says to her "I think it, I say it" Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot"

Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't eve bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"

"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.

Dick then turns to Phoenix, he motions him to step forward so Phoenix does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Phoenix is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Phoenix's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that has red streaks and three long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes and his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs. Once the transformation is complete Phoenix says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"

"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks, he then uses his telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he then turns and uses his pyrokinesis to light it on fire, he throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay only to freeze it in mid-air, he then uses his Cryokinesis on the bale of hay, freezing it solid and when it drops and hits the floor, it shatters into pieces. Phoenix then says "I can also heal people, get Premonitions, talk to animals, read minds and the power of Catoptromancy"

"what's Catoptromancy?" asks Gar looking confused.

"Catoptromancy is the ability to spy on people and places or receive information by using mirrors, users can look into mirrors or other reflective surfaces and see other people or places at will" replies Phoenix.

"so, you could spy on the people who are hunting us?" asks Kory.

"yeah, with my mirror, which is in my bag, I can also use it to talk to people who have a mirror too," says Phoenix. Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Witch and a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before he says "I have one more power, it's actually from my father's side of the family"

"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Phoenix turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"

"what's the power?" asks Dick.

"this" replies Phoenix, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it and it destroys the stack of hay.

"wow," says Gar about Phoenix's Kitsune and about Phoenix's Thermal Balls. Once Phoenix had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"

"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"

"if something goes wrong-"

"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"

"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Phoenix asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Dick.

"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel.

"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing" he asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"

"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.

* * *

That night the five of them are at the motel, Rachel, Gar and Phoenix are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar and Phoenix are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"

"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you two?"

"I'm fabulous" replies Phoenix.

"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"

"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Phoenix laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"

Rachel asks Phoenix "what's it like being a Witch?"

"It is amazing being a Witch, I chant and things happen" replies Phoenix.

"like what kind of chanting?" asks Gar. Phoenix smirks and he grabs his Book of Shadows from his bag, he says to Gar and Rachel "this is my very own Book of Shadows, it was created just for me and whoever joins me in a coven, it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimore"

"Book of Shadows?" asks Rachel.

"Grimore?" asks Gar before he asks "aren't they the same thing? A book of spells?"

"Good Witches have a Book of Shadows, Evil Witches have a Grimoire" replies Phoenix.

"what's the difference?" asks Rachel.

"A Book of Shadows is a magical tome kept by good witches, containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, while a Grimoire are magical tomes of dark magic kept by demons, evil witches, and presumably warlocks containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, my birth father was an evil Witch but my mother was good"

"so, you're like the combination of Good and Evil?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, well, I'm more neutral than anything else, plus I have my Kitsune form" replies Phoenix before Rachel says "show us a spell" looking a little excited.

"Alright then," says Phoenix, he opens up the Book, he flips through the pages looking for a good spell to cast, he flips through the pages, reading out each spell saying as he sees each spell, he flips the page "Truth Spell" flips the page "Hemlock Killing Spell" flips the page "Spell to Summon the Dead" flips the page "to trap someone in a mirror" he goes to flip the page again when Gar asks "summon the dead?"

"yeah, the spell will someone a spirit from the afterlife," Phoenix tells Gar who looks excited and he says "cast it"

"I need five white candles, and it's best if we did the spell inside," says Phoenix.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is in his room, he is looking through his Book of Shadows, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Phoenix looks towards the noise, he grabs his stuff and quickly leaves the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so he leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them.

* * *

After the fight, during which Dick reveals that he was once Robin, Phoenix, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the adult assassins are both tied up, Dick asks them "who are you, people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.

"I'm dad, this is mom," says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"

"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"

"I asked her a question," says Dick.

"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"

"to who?" asks Dick.

"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Phoenix says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"

"is your telepathy picking anything up?" Dick asks Phoenix.

"Only bits and pieces, I can't figure it all, but if you want I could question Biff" replies Phoenix, the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Phoenix smirks and answers "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice cock in the middle of the store" Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the kids "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and he says "I'm going to check on Rachel and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"

"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.

"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Phoenix enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Phoenix mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"

"not really" replies Rachel before she asks "want to try?" Phoenix hears Dick mention brainwashing and Phoenix says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"

"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.

"I don't have a spell for that, and I can't write one, I'll need to think, and we don't have time," says Phoenix before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Phoenix smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Phoenix's previous meeting.

Phoenix locks the door, he then gags the girl telekinetically and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"

"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us" replies Phoenix before he gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Phoenix goes to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phoenix is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Phoenix and asks "again?"

"what can I say? I was horny" replies Phoenix.

"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick.

"blindfolded and gagged," says Phoenix. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.

"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"

"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.

"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Phoenix and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have" Phoenix rolls his eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up"

"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

The next day at the motel, Phoenix is with the assassins, he sits and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at him causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"

"that boy compromised Biff" she replies.

"compromised him?" asks Phoenix, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did the work" Biff suddenly says, "I think we got in trouble" Phoenix suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping so Phoenix quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, he reads a spell to try, to trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he chants after he had grabbed his hand mirror to test his theory.

*"Freedoms lost must be unwitting,

Into the glass to do my bidding"*

Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Phoenix "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Phoenix asks Biff "what happened to them?"

"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads, I think mine is still active"

"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Phoenix as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"

"probably," says Phoenix before he says "but I think I can prove that you didn't"

"how?" asks Kory. Phoenix shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"

"Mirror Curse, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"

"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.

"in my hand mirror?" asks Phoenix before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.

* * *

On the 1st of September, on the Hogwarts Express, inside one of the compartments are Hermione, Ron and Neville, the three of them are talking about the events that are happening in the Wizarding before Neville asks the two "where's Phoenix?" Hermione and Ron are shocked that Neville knows Phoenix's true name which Neville sees and he says "my mom was his godmother and he's my friend, of course, I know his true name" he then asks again "where is he?"

"he's gone, he sent a letter telling us that he's gone to save some teenage girl who's in trouble" replies Ron before Hermione asks "didn't you get a letter?"

"no, I guess Phoenix knew that I would ask and figured that you would tell me, which means I have to tell the others" replies Neville, muttering the last bit to myself, he then asks "where do you think he went?"

"probably America, I heard from my mom that some stuff is happening over there" replies Hermione.

"like what?" asks Ron.

"murder, violence, stuff like that" replies Hermione before she and Ron suddenly get up and Hermione says "we have to go, Prefect meeting" just as the compartment door opens to reveal Seamus and Dean who enter as Ron and Hermione leave. Once Ron and Hermione are gone Seamus and Dean sit down, Seamus asks Neville "what's going on?"

"he's not here" replies Neville.

"who?" asks Dean confused.

"Phoenix" replies Seamus, realizing that Phoenix is gone.

"where'd he go? And why?" asks Dean knowing Phoenix's true name thanks to Seamus who had gotten told and had asked to tell Dean since they were best friends.

"possibly America and to help a teenage girl who's in trouble" replies Neville.

"of course he did, he's got a saving people thing, and I bet he took Shadow with him too," says Seamus.

"Yeah, I bet he did, he must have sent Hedwig to Ron and Hermione with their letter and had asked Hedwig to stay with them while he's gone," says Neville. The three of them talk for a while when Hermione and Ron return and tell them that Malfoy is the male fifth-year prefect for Slytherin with Parkinson as the female fifth-year prefect.

* * *

After they had arrived at Hogwarts and everyone was sorted into their house Dumbledore stands up to speak, he makes an announcement saying "good evening, children" in a greeting way making the students all calm down before he says "now, we have two changes in staffing this year, we're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave"

The students whisper a bit before Dumbledore says "we also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Professor Dolores Umbridge" motioning to a toad-like woman in pink. The woman nods to everyone before Dumbledore says "and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck" before he says "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"hem hem" is the sound that interrupts Dumbledore and everyone turns to the pink toad as she is the one who had interrupted and she gets up, steps away from the table and starts walking away from the table and she says "thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" before she faces everyone and she says "and how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me, I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

"that's likely," the twins say sarcastically in unison before Umbridge starts a speech and she says "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited" Once the speech is done, Dumbledore starts clapping and everyone claps before Dumbledore says "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating" Ron asks "most illuminating?" he then says "what a load of rubbish!"

"what does it mean?" asks Seamus.

"It means, the ministry's interfering at Hogwarts" replies Hermione as she claps. Ron turns to her and says "we have to tell Nix what's going on" Hermione nods as does Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville, all in agreement before they finish eating their food.

* * *

Once everyone is back in their Common Rooms, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and several others all meet up to discuss the speech that Umbridge had made, they all agree with Hermione's assessment, the Ministry's taking over, or at least trying to, so they write a letter to tell Phoenix even though he can't do anything about it but Phoenix did want the information.

They send Hedwig off before Hermione and Ron are called into Dumbledore's office with Fred George and Ginny. The five of them enter the office, Dumbledore asks "lemon drop?" They shake their heads before Dumbledore says "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here"

"yes, sir" replies Hermione.

"well, I was wondering where young Mr Potter was, I didn't see him at the Gryffindor table during the sorting ceremony and the welcoming feast," says Dumbledore.

"We don't know, professor" replies Ron before he says "we haven't heard anything from him since we left before Summer, after our fourth year, he also wasn't on the train, so he could have missed it or his relatives might not have taken him to the train station"

"it's possible," says Dumbledore as he checks their minds, once he doesn't find anything he leaves their minds and says "well, do tell me if you hear from him, I do worry about my students, I did see Hedwig flying away but I'm sure that Harry had sent her here after his fourth year here" The five students nod in agreement, all the while knowing that Phoenix might not actually be returning this year if his mission continues over the next year.

Dumbledore sends them away, once they are gone he sits in his throne-like chair and mutters to himself "where are you, Harry Potter?" the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses all watch as Dumbledore tries to figure out where Phoenix actually is.

* * *

The five Gryffindor students are on their way back to their Common Room when they hear a "hem hem" they turn to see the new professor, she approaches them and asks "what are you five doing out of bed so late?"

"We were asked to see the Headmaster, about Harry, Professor" replies Hermione respectfully. Umbridge's face twitches a little and she asks "what about Mr Potter did the headmaster wish to know?"

"why he wasn't at the sorting ceremony and welcoming feast" replies Ron before he says, "we told the Headmaster that Harry wasn't on the train, that he hadn't come to Hogwarts, at all"

"he didn't return this year?" asks Umbridge. The five shake their heads, saying "no, he didn't return"

"he must have realized that people weren't believing his lies and decided to hide in shame," says Umbridge before she says "oh, well, off to bed now, you five" She watches as the five of them walk away while thinking 'I have to inform the Minister about this'

As the five walks to the common room they talk about the pink toad as they call Umbridge, Hermione says "oh, can you believe her? Calling Phoenix a liar, and she thinks he's hiding when he actually off saving a girl"

"she doesn't know him as we do," says Ginny. The five head to the Gryffindor Common Room and once they had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, they head up to go to sleep, thinking about what Umbridge could do while she's at the school and hoping that Phoenix is safe wherever he is.

* * *

The next day at Hogwarts the fifth year students are in their first defence against the dark arts class where Umbridge tells them that they will only be reading about defensive spells but won't be practising which Hermione asks about, and she wonders why they won't be practising, Umbridge tells them that they won't need to defend themselves as that's what Aurors were for and that no one would attack them anyway causing Ron to mutter "except dark wizards and witches" Umbridge had heard him and asks "what did you say, dear?"

"except dark wizards and witches," says Ron bravely.

"There are no dark wizards or witches, they are all gone, just like he-who-must-not-be-named" Umbridge tells Ron in a sickly sweet tone.

"you mean Voldemort?" asks Hermione before she says, "Harry says that he is back"

"Mr Potter's claims of the dark lord having returned is a lie," Umbridge says to the entire class. Gaining several enemies in her students who knows that Phoenix would never lie about something so serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE, A DEGRASSI ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.
> 
> Here is the list of Fandoms for Side Stories and their vote count:
> 
> Downton Abbey: 0  
> Walking Dead: 1  
> Shadowhunters: 0  
> Pretty Little Liars: 1  
> Game of Thrones: 1  
> Vampire Diaries: 1  
> The Originals: 0  
> Legacies: 1  
> Glee: 1  
> The O.C.: 0  
> Teen Wolf: 1  
> Hunger Games: 0  
> Shameless UK: 1  
> Shameless US: 1  
> 7th Heaven: 0  
> The Flash: 1  
> Arrow: 1  
> Legends of Tomorrow: 0  
> Desperate Housewives: 1  
> Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 0  
> Angel: 0  
> Major Crimes: 1  
> Vikings: 0  
> Narnia: 1  
> St Trinians: 0  
> Immortals: 0  
> Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu): 0  
> GCB: 0  
> Pricilla The Queen of the Desert: 0  
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: 1  
> Power Rangers RPM: 0  
> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 0  
> Young Justice: 1  
> Gossip Girl: 1  
> Power Rangers Dino Thunder: 0  
> Power Rangers Dino Charge: 1  
> Power Rangers Mystic Force: 0  
> Power Ranger Samurai: 0  
> Ouran High Host Club: 1  
> Vampire Knight: 0  
> True Blood: 1  
> Twilight: 2  
> Fruits Basket: 0  
> Pokemon: 0  
> Dollhouse: 0  
> Lord of the Rings: 0  
> Skins UK: 0  
> Riverdale: 0  
> The Covenant: 0  
> Degrassi Next Generation: 0  
> Atlantis: 0  
> Star-Crossed: 0  
> The Tribe: 0


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

At the motel Phoenix is talking to Biff as he feeds Shadow, Biff had asked about Shadow and Phoenix was telling Biff about how he had gotten Shadow when Hedwig flies through the window with a letter which Phoenix reads and he ends up swearing up a storm causing Biff to say "damn, I've never heard you swear like that"

"yeah, but the information in the letter pissed me off,

"what happened?"

"it's a long story but the short version is that the government is interfering at my old school, they had gotten one of their employees a teaching position at the school, one that she's probably not even qualified for, I have a bad feeling about this woman"

"what are you going to do?" asks Biff.

"I'll write to my friends and tell them to give me updates every week, I need to know what's going on, and I'll give them some advice in each letter too" replies Phoenix. He writes the letter and sends Hedwig off when Kory enters the room, she says "let's go, we need to head to Dick"

"where is he?" asks Phoenix.

"Chicago" replies Kory. Phoenix gets up, he packs up his stuff including the mirror that Biff is in and they all head to the car to go to Chicago with Shadow on Phoenix's shoulders as usual.

* * *

A little while later they arrive at the address, Kory rings the doorbell, they see that the door has a camera, Gar waves, Kory gives a little wave while Rachel stands next to her and Phoenix stands there with his arms crossed and Shadow over his shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later Dick opens the door and leads them inside, they enter the elevator, ride it until it stops and Dick leads them into a room, where a hunk of a guy is, the hunk asks Dick "who are your friends?"

"not important" replies Dick.

"who's the hunk?" asks Phoenix as Kory asks "who's he?"

"not important" replies Dick. The hunk asks "anybody want a brew?"

"got any vodka?" asks Phoenix as Gar replies "yeah, I do" Dick then says "no, he doesn't, no one wants a brew"

"that can't be Adamson," says Kory.

"he's not Adamson, Adamson's in the bathroom, unconscious"

"I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the Hunk who replies eyeing Phoenix "Jason"

"Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Okay, who we all are doesn't really matter right now," says Dick before he asks "can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?" Jason stands there as Phoenix walks over next to him. Gar suddenly asks "yo, when did you get another one?"

"that one's mine," says Jason.

"yours?" asks Phoenix. Gar then asks "you're Robin too?" Rachel says to Dick "I thought you were Robin" as she goes over to the table looking at Dick who replies "I am"

"he was," says Jason as he sits on the couch.

"Okay, how many Robins are there? Are there a lot? Cause I would love to-" Kory suddenly says "okay, quiet" Gar becomes quiet before she says "sit" Gar and Rachel sit at the table while Phoenix sits on Jason's lap, Jason looks at Phoenix who says "she did say sit" in a flirty way. Jason smirks before Kory says to Phoenix "I didn't mean in his lap"

"be more specific next time," says Phoenix as he moves to face Jason, his ass rubbing against Jason's cock. Kory and Dick shake their heads before Kory says to Dick "Bathroom" The two leave and Gar asks Jason "can I be Robin too?" making Rachel mutter "oh my god" she then says "you should introduce Dick to Biff so that he doesn't think that Kory killed the assassin family"

"later," says Phoenix as he sits on Jason's lap, Jason offers the beer, Phoenix drinks some of it and says "that was nice but I do prefer vodka"

* * *

Sometime later that day Phoenix is in his room at the safe house, he is in his Kitsune Form wearing a pair of high heels, listening to some music from his MP3 player on the radio when the song 'Dirrty' from Christina Aguilera and he starts to sing along with the song as he dances to the song after he had turned it up a bit. Phoenix sings:

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]_

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin' through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Phoenix sings and dances in the room, not noticing Jason entering the room, Jason stops in the doorway to watch Phoenix dance. He can see that Phoenix's eyes are closed as he dances around the room.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his jacket and throws it across the room. Jason starts to really enjoy the dancing as he closes and locks the door so that no one else enters the room, mainly so Dick doesn't enter the room.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's packed_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. Jason starts to get hard as he watches Phoenix dance around the room, he then palms his hard cock in his jeans before he takes off his shoes and goes over to Phoenix whose back is to Jason.

Jason then grabs Phoenix's hips and grinds himself into Phoenix's body, as Phoenix sings.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

Phoenix turns around and he takes Jason's jacket and shirt off as he sings and as they dance together.

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it up_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_You can tell when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

The two dance and grind against each other as Phoenix sings, Phoenix unbuckles Jason's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face over Jason's hard cock through Jason's briefs as Jason steps out of his jeans. Phoenix grinds his ass on Jason's long, hard cock.

_[Redman:]_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in colour, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four-wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby, it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what_

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

Once the song ends and another song begins Phoenix and Jason are facing each other, Phoenix says to Jason "now, that was fun" Jason takes Phoenix's hand, places it on his chest, he then drags the hand down his chest and into his briefs, Phoenix's eyes widen, he then wraps his hand around Jason's long, hard and thick cock before he starts to stroke it, Jason moans, he then pulls Phoenix in for a kiss, the two kiss as Phoenix strokes Jason.

Phoenix strokes Jason's cock for a bit until he lets go of it, he takes his hand out of Jason's briefs and breaks the kiss leaving Jason confused a bit until Phoenix gets onto his knees, takes Jason's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Jason who moans as he is sucked off.

After ten minutes of being sucked off, Jason starts to get close and he pulls his cock out of Phoenix's mouth, Phoenix asks "what's wrong?"

"don't want to cum yet, I want to fuck you" replies Jason. Phoenix smiles, nods and they both head over to the bed. Phoenix takes off his heels and his shorts, he joins Jason on the bed, Jason moves behind him, makes Phoenix bend over on the bed with his ass in the air, Jason then runs his tongue over Phoenix's back before moving to Phoenix's ass and he tongues it, Phoenix gasps at this, he then spits on Phoenix's hole, he runs his tongue over the crack causing Phoenix to moan.

Jason spits more onto Phoenix's ass and starts to rim Phoenix's ass, he licks Phoenix's crack, he tongues it and everything which helps loosen it up a bit, he then stops, he spits on his fingers and asks "you ready?" he then says "I'm going to loosen you up even more"

"go for it" replies Phoenix. Jason slowly pushes his finger into Phoenix, he slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in, he keeps doing the same thing, picking up speed as Phoenix moans, Jason repeats the process with two fingers and then three, about twenty minutes later, Phoenix's hole is loose enough for Jason, he then pulls his fingers out, spits on his hand to put spit on his cock and he slowly penetrates Phoenix who moans as Jason enters him, Jason pulls out and pushes back in, this action helps loosen Phoenix's ass before Jason goes balls deep inside Phoenix who lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music.

Jason fucks Phoenix Doggy-style for a bit until they change it up a bit, Jason lays on his back and Phoenix sits on Jason's cock facing away from Jason before he lays down on Jason's stomach and he bounces himself on Jason's cock for a little while. Jason then flips them both over so that Phoenix is laying on his stomach on the bed and Jason is laying on top, Jason thrusts his hips, his cock thrusting inside Phoenix who lifts his head and moans as Jason grabs his hair to pull his head up as he thrusts harder into Phoenix, getting closer and closer to blowing his load when he's pretty close he says "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum"

"yeah, cum, Jason, cum deep inside me" moans Phoenix before Jason cums, he thrusts with each time cum comes out of his cock with a groan each time making Phoenix blow his load all over his bed after Jason is finished blowing his load.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two just lay there for a bit until a knock sounds on the bedroom door, it's Dick who asks "hey, Phoenix, have you seen Jason?" Dick tries to open the door before he knocks on the door louder than before. Phoenix yells out "just a second" Jason pulls out of him, he gets off the bed and turns off the music before Phoenix asks "what did you say?"

"I asked if you had seen Jason?" asks Dick. Jason and Phoenix look at each other, Phoenix points to the bathroom mouthing "go hide" Jason shakes his head and says quietly "I'm not hiding" Phoenix smiles before he says "just a second, I need to get dressed"

"Why are you naked?" Phoenix hears Rachel ask causing Jason and Phoenix to look towards the door with surprise. Jason puts his briefs on, he looks to Phoenix who just nods, Jason then walks over and opens the door to reveal Dick, Rachel and Gar who all take in the scene and Dick exclaims "you have got to be kidding" as Rachel turns around and Gar's jaw drops, Jason, asks Dick "is it time to go already?" he turns to Phoenix and says "time sure flies when you're having fun"

"hell yeah," says Phoenix before he grabs his shorts, not caring about being seen naked, he puts his shorts back on before putting his shirt on. Rachel blushes and Gar just stares at them as they two leave the bedroom.

* * *

That night Phoenix, Dick and Jason are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they get out of the car in front of a place, Dick tells them that the place is called Corvo, that it's some kind of speakeasy and that the person he's looking for works the late shift as a bouncer causing Jason to say "that's too bad, bouncers are assholes"

"Clay's not," Dick tells Jason before he asks "and how would you know, anyway?"

"Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little" Jason tells Dick as they walk down the street, he then adds, "everyone thought it was cute until it wasn't" he then says "he was a fun drunk, then he'd get stupid, then he'd start throwing punches, then the bouncers would kick our asses out" Dick looks a little concerned and asks "where are your folks?"

"mom was upstate, dad was downstate" replies Jason before he tells Dick that his uncle had overdosed when Jason was just eleven (AN: In this story, Jason is fifteen, the same age as Phoenix, I changed his age so that he would be the same age as Phoenix) Dick asks Jason "where'd you go?"

"wherever, foster care" replies Jason, in and out of the system, then the streets after that" replies Jason. Dick turns to Jason.

"that must have sucked" comments Phoenix.

"it's not all bad, I survived," Jason says to Phoenix before he says to Dick "now, look, man, we're living the dream" They stop in front of a place, Dick knocks on the door, Jason follows but Phoenix takes his hand and says "the bouncer can spot a fake a mile a while, we need to find another way in"

"how do you know?" asks Jason.

"instinct" The door opens, Jason looks at the bouncer who gives him a look after letting Dick inside, Jason turns to Phoenix and the two walk away, the bouncer closes the door. Jason and Phoenix walk around to the back of the club, in an alley, they wait for someone to come out the back and as they wait Phoenix asks Jason "how did you become Robin anyway?"

"I tried to steal the hub caps off the Batmobile" replies Jason, he then says "as a kid, I read about Robin, I never knew that I'd get to be him," he asks Phoenix "you got a name for yourself? A hero name?

"not really, in a certain part of the UK and some other parts of the world they know me as Harry Potter" replies Phoenix, feeling like he could trust Jason even though they had just met, not that it stopped him from having sex with Jason before Phoenix says "not many people know that my birth name is Phoenix, they don't see Phoenix Halliwell, they just see Harry Potter"

"well, I see Phoenix Halliwell and he is one sexy beast," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason, the two kiss as someone walks past them. They break the kiss and Jason asks "why did you do that?"

"two reasons, one, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable"

"yes, they do," says Jason.

"so they'll keep walking since we are standing out here and it looks suspicious and, two, I just wanted to kiss you again"

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

"well, if we keep kissing, I might end up fucking you against this wall," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason again, Jason kisses back, he unbuckles his pants, breaks the kiss before he spins Phoenix around, pulls Phoenix's pants down, brushes his finger along Phoenix hole and says as he pushes his fingers inside "you're still loose from earlier" Phoenix moans as Jason fingers him, after a few moments Jason pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock inside Phoenix who moans in pleasure. Jason fucks Phoenix against the wall until he blows his load inside Phoenix, he pulls out of Phoenix who turns around to display his hard cock which Jason kneels in front of and takes into his mouth.

They are in that position until Phoenix blows his load which Jason swallows before the two share a passionate kiss, they pull up their pants before Jason decides to make a few hickies on Phoenix's neck, marking him up for the world to see. After the hickies are done they hear the back door open and the two sneak inside the club, hand-in-hand.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The two walks over to the bar and take someone's drink, Jason then offers to buy her a new one when some guy interrupts, this guy is the woman's boyfriend and he gets into Jason's face in a threatening way thinking Jason was flirting with his girlfriend, Phoenix pushes him back with a growl, his eyes flashing, but only Jason sees them flash before he punches the guy, this, in turn, starts a fight between the three of them.

* * *

The fight is broken up by Dick and his friend, Clay, before, suddenly there's an explosion, the windows of the place all smash and people scream in fear. Dick tells Clay to call 911 before he starts helping people out of the place as people leave before he heads for the exit, Jason and Phoenix follow him out to see a car on fire. Jason says to Dick "I think we got lucky" they all look around before Dick's phone rings, Dick answers it saying "Clay, you okay?" and Phoenix hears a man reply "no, he isn't" before he says "it's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson, you arrived right on schedule"

"Who are you?" asks Dick.

"you know" replies the man.

"it's not possible"

"why not?" asks the man.

"Because you're dead" replies Dick.

"you must be thinking of my father"

"where's Clay?" asks Dick before the phone hangs up. Jason asks Dick "who was that?"

"I killed his father," says Dick walking to the other side of the street.

"the guy who murdered your parents?" asks Jason following Dick down the street with Phoenix before he says "that's a win, either way, you look at it, one less scumbag on the face of the planet"

"agreed," says Phoenix.

"man, that must have felt awesome," says Jason.

"Yeah, that's the problem," says Dick as he stops at the car, he turns to Jason and says "hey, you want my advice? Don't be Robin" he then says "all those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon, his weapon"

"kind of like how Dumbledore is trying to turn me into his weapon" mutters Phoenix, Jason hears him but doesn't comment. Dick then says to Jason "and he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can't unlearn what he teaches you, and you can't control it, believe me, the price is too high" Dick's cell phone beeps, Dick checks it as Jason stands there, Dick texts the guy who had kidnapped Clay after receiving a text from him, he then says "I gotta go"

"where?" asks Jason and Phoenix in unison.

"I gotta take care of this by myself," Dick tells them and he walks away.

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he turns to Jason, gives him a look, Jason nods and the two leave.

* * *

Phoenix and Jason are in some sort of factory as they listen to the guy tell Dick why he was killing the ex-members of Haly's Circus, what is like on the skin and how he still feels it, the two talks until Dick tells the man to let Clay go after Clay had gotten a bit of acid on his shoulder. Jason speaks up and says "he gave an out, asshole, you should've taken it" Dick uses the distraction to cut Clay down before Jason jumps down and tackles the guy.

"I agree on that," says Phoenix, he is wearing a pair of tight black shorts, a red and black silk, short sleeve crop-top with gold details, a red and black fox-like mask with small gold details and a pair of red and black patent leather high heel ankle boots that have small gold details and the heel itself can be used to stab people, in his long hair are a pair of sharp metal sticks which can be used as weapons. Strapped to his upper thighs are some pouches full of wads of paper. On his belt are his weaponized hand-held fans and on his back is a katana.

Dick unties Clay, Phoenix joins Jason, he takes out his fans which Jason just look at and shakes his head, thinking that they aren't going to help in the fight when the guy takes out his gun, he shoots Jason making Phoenix mad which Dick sees and mutters "oh shit" and it is in that moment that Phoenix discovers a new power.

Phoenix has no idea what's going on as the guy collapses on the ground, screaming loudly as he clutches his head in pain as Phoenix stares at the guy in an angry way until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Jason, alive, so Phoenix smiles in relief and kisses Jason just as the police arrive, Dick, knocks the guy out before he says them both "we have to go"

"I'll take care of it" replies Jason after breaking the kiss, he then runs towards the police who don't stand a chance against Jason as he beats them all. Once the fight between Jason and the cops is over Dick starts to scold Jason for hurting the cops more than he should have and after a small argument Jason walks away and leaves as Dick's phone rings, it's Kory calling Dick.

Phoenix goes to catch up with Jason who is still fuming at Dick, he's swearing up a storm, he sees Phoenix approaching him and he asks "are you going to scold me too?"

"hell, no" replies Phoenix with a scoff, he then says "I was just hoping that we can stay in contact, I enjoyed our time together, plus I just discovered a new power, one I'm pretty sure that Dick won't like, I bet it's from my father's side of the family, one of my fathers"

"What did it do?" asks Jason.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out" replies Phoenix as Dick joins them. Dick then asks Phoenix "you coming?"

"yeah" replies Phoenix, he turns to Jason, kisses him, slipping something to Jason before he follows Dick out of the building.

* * *

The next day, Dick and Phoenix are back in Chicago, Dick tells Phoenix to research his new power, Phoenix tells Dick that he'll check out the list of powers from the Romanov Line in his Book of Shadows, which he goes to do as Rachel and Gar enters the room. Phoenix walks away as he hears Dick say to Gar and Rachel "he's going to get his Book of Shadows, he discovered a new power"

"Really?" asks Gar looking excited.

"don't look so excited, it made a man collapse on the ground screaming, clutching his head," Dick says to Gar who widens his eyes in shock and slight fear.

Phoenix returns with the Book which he opens to the Romanov Family History, he reads that three of the Romanov Siblings had survived the execution of the family and had sworn vengeance, they had travelled to steal powers from other beings, like Banshees, Furies, Zotars, which are Demonic Bounty Hunters, and several other beings including a very old demon named Zankou. The powers that were stolen/copied are also listed with details about the power, Phoenix finds the power that he had used against the guy earlier and says "holy shit" After Dick had read what the power is and what it can do he asks Phoenix if he wants to leave for a while and go to Gotham until he can get control of his power just in case he accidentally uses it against any of them, Phoenix agrees as, in the short amount of time that he's been around he considers Rachel to be his sister and he doesn't want to hurt her or any of the others with his new power, plus it'll give him time to hang out with Jason and have the chance to be trained by Batman.

* * *

Two weeks of training later, on the 21st of September, Phoenix decides that he's going to go visit his birth mother in San Francisco before returning to Rachel. Phoenix heads into the Bat Cave, he walks down the stairs to where Batman, Jason and Alfred are, Jason turns and sees him, he walks over with a massive smirk on his face and he kisses Phoenix as for the last two weeks the two had gotten together and Batman had chosen a name for Phoenix, not to mention had burned Phoenix's original outfit but not the mask or the pouches which Alfred had been interested in.

Phoenix kisses Jason back before Alfred asks "what brings you to the Bat Cave, Master Phoenix?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I was coming down here to ask Bruce something"

"what is it?" asks Batman.

"I was wondering if I could see my birth mother in San Francisco, I had planned to meet her at some point but I got distracted with protecting Rachel, my new power and my training" replies Phoenix.

"what's her name?" asks Bruce.

"Prudence Halliwell, also known as Prue Halliwell" Bruce turns around, he types in Phoenix's mother's name into the Bat Computer and the results come up. The results are good and Bruce says "alright, you can go see her, but I want you to take Jason with you"

"I was, actually, going to ask Jason if he wanted to join me anyway," Phoenix tells Bruce before he turns to Jason who says "fuck, yeah, I want to join you" Alfred breathes a bit at the language but doesn't say anything as he has been used to it over the past year.

Bruce books the two plane tickets for them and says to them "the plane leaves in five hours, you should start packing and take your suits, you might need them" Bruce had made Phoenix a suit with help from Phoenix and Alfred after Bruce had burnt his other one.

* * *

Five hours later Jason and Phoenix are in first class on the way to San Francisco.

* * *

Six hours later the two teenagers are in the airport going through customs before they catch a cab to the Halliwell Manor. While they ride in the cab Jason and Phoenix talk to the cab driver until they pull up at the house, Jason says upon seeing the house says "holy shit, that's your family's house"

"yep, Halliwell Manor, I was born in that house," Phoenix tells Jason, he pays the cab driver, grabs their stuff and walk up to the door, they wait a moment before Phoenix knocks on the door, they hear a woman call out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she looks at them before her eyes widen at the sight of Phoenix who says "hello, my name's Phoenix, I'm your son" he motions to Jason saying "this is Jason Todd" Jason gives a little wave at her with a smirk. Prue invites them inside, she closes the door once they're inside and she directs them into the living room where they sit down. The room is silent for a moment before Prue asks "how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one" surprising Jason as he didn't know.

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"they were murdered, by someone and I was then taken from their place and placed on the doorstep of my aunt Petunia"

"a doorstep" exclaims Prue looking shocked. Jason then asks "who the fuck did that?" Prue is taken back by the language but doesn't comment

"yeah, I was taken in by my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon" replies Phoenix before he says "I don't want to talk about it" he turns to Jason and says "we'll talk later"

"Alright, how did you two meet?"

"We met through a friend" replies Phoenix.

"oh?" asks Prue.

"yeah, I was with some others and we went to meet our other friend and Jason was there," Phoenix tells his mother before they head into the living room. Once they sat down Prue asks "so, what happened after you had met?"

"well, we flirted a bit before Jason catches me dancing and singing-"

"and stripping" adds Jason.

"and stripping to the song 'Dirrty' from Christina Aguilara," Phoenix tells his mother before he says "Jason had closed and locked the door before he joins me in dancing"

"well, it was more like grinding," says Jason before he says "then we fucked, with the music playing" Prue's eyes widen, she is surprised before she asks "did you two at least use protection?"

"no, we didn't" replies Jason causing Prue to give them a certain look, the chandelier suddenly flickers and she says to them "we'll be talking about this after I've fixed the chandelier" she gets up to fix the chandelier when Phoenix says "but we were both virgins when we had sex" this stops Phoenix's mother in her tracks, she turns around and says "we will still be talking about protection, even if you're both virgins, you both could have had something and passed it on" she then asks "did you two get tested?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE, A DEGRASSI ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.
> 
> Here is the list of Fandoms for Side Stories and their vote count:
> 
> Downton Abbey: 0  
> Walking Dead: 1  
> Shadowhunters: 0  
> Pretty Little Liars: 1  
> Game of Thrones: 1  
> Vampire Diaries: 1  
> The Originals: 0  
> Legacies: 1  
> Glee: 1  
> The O.C.: 0  
> Teen Wolf: 1  
> Hunger Games: 0  
> Shameless UK: 1  
> Shameless US: 1  
> 7th Heaven: 0  
> The Flash: 1  
> Arrow: 1  
> Legends of Tomorrow: 0  
> Desperate Housewives: 1  
> Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 0  
> Angel: 0  
> Major Crimes: 1  
> Vikings: 0  
> Narnia: 1  
> St Trinians: 0  
> Immortals: 0  
> Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu): 0  
> GCB: 0  
> Pricilla The Queen of the Desert: 0  
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: 1  
> Power Rangers RPM: 0  
> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 0  
> Young Justice: 1  
> Gossip Girl: 1  
> Power Rangers Dino Thunder: 0  
> Power Rangers Dino Charge: 1  
> Power Rangers Mystic Force: 0  
> Power Ranger Samurai: 0  
> Ouran High Host Club: 1  
> Vampire Knight: 0  
> True Blood: 1  
> Twilight: 2  
> Fruits Basket: 0  
> Pokemon: 0  
> Dollhouse: 0  
> Lord of the Rings: 0  
> Skins UK: 0  
> Riverdale: 0  
> The Covenant: 0  
> Degrassi Next Generation: 0  
> Atlantis: 0  
> Star-Crossed: 0  
> The Tribe: 0


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"yeah, Dick suggested it to me a few days after Jason and I had sex, because of my past activities" replies Phoenix.

"And?" asks Prue before she asks "what past activities?"

"all clear, same with Jason" replies Phoenix.

"either way, we're still talking about protection later," Prue tells the two boys with a look on her face that tells them that she isn't changing her mind, Jason then asks "would it make you happy to know that we actually got together two days after we first had sex?"

"It does make me happier but it doesn't mean that you're getting out of it and I also want to know what you mean by past activities" replies Prue. She goes to fix the chandelier which Jason and Phoenix try to help her with.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper turns to Jason and Phoenix says "this is Jason, he's my boyfriend" Piper looks at Phoenix with shock before Prue says "yes, a boyfriend who he has unprotected sex with" Piper gives the two teenage boys a look that tells them that they will be talking about that before she goes over to her package and opens it. Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from the two teenage boys who she turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"

"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking, Alfred taught me the recipes that he knows but I want to learn more"

"whose Alfred?"

"Butler at Wayne Manor" replies Jason.

"you know Bruce Wayne?" Prue asks with shock in her voice.

"he took me in after I tried to steal the hub caps off of his car" replies Jason, he then says "I needed the money"

"that's understandable, you needed to survive," says Piper.

"Yeah, I understand that," says Prue, clearly a little upset that Jason stole but she understood that he needed to do it to survive. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant"

Phoenix gasps, widening his eyes a little which Jason sees as Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"We know, but Jason and I are staying out of it," says Phoenix. Piper nods and she asks them if they want to join her in the kitchen, the two look at each other, shrug and nod before they follow Piper into the kitchen not noticing the pointer of the Spirit Board moving by itself.

Sometime later the two boys are in the living room, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Jason and Phoenix follow her. Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still angerly "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab" The two boys watch the scene play out, they don't wish to get involved at all.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the five of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix.

"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "as long as you two don't mind sharing a bed, which I figure you wouldn't mind since you're together but no sex without safe sex" Piper gives them a look and heads into the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper, Jason and Phoenix all head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and the boys"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Jason. Piper turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"Jason and I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.

"who's Jason?"

"I'm Jason, Jason fucking Todd" replies Jason with a smirk. Phoebe chuckles a bit and says "it's nice to meet you, Jason, I'm glad that my nephew has a friend that is willing to come so far with him to meet his birth family" Piper smirks at what Phoebe had said, Phoenix and Jason are also quiet making Phoebe ask "what?"

"we're not friends, we're boyfriends" replies Jason after getting a nod from Phoenix. Phoebe is silent for a moment before she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise while Phoenix and Jason are a little surprised, Phoebe launches across the bed and hugs Phoenix, she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew and that she's happy that he has a boyfriend, especially one who is willing to travel to San Francisco with Phoenix to meet his birth family. They suddenly hear Prue say to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and Jason says while pointing "we'll be talking later" The two nod at Prue before she leaves. Phoebe turns to Piper and asks "what is she talking about?"

"Phoenix and I haven't been using condoms while we fuck" replies Jason. Phoebe gives the two boys a look that says 'are you serious?' before she shakes her head not even commenting on the language.

* * *

A little while later, after the had finished having sex, the two boys head downstairs where they see Phoebe and Piper using the spirit board, they hear Phoebe say "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix before he and Jason walk into the room before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own," Phoebe tells them all. The two boys widen their eyes, Jason is a bit excited but looks at Phoenix who shakes his head saying 'it wasn't me' before Phoebe says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.

Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter I and Phoebe ask the three "you all saw that, right?"

"yea" replies Piper

"holy shit" exclaims Phoenix.

"This is fucking awesome" exclaims Jason looking excited before the pointer moves to the letter C all on it's own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

* * *

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while the two boys talk to each other about what might be happening.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Jason follows Phoenix and Phoebe to the attic.

* * *

Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. They walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and they see two chests which are glowing on the inside a bit. They walk over to the chests, open the chests, in one they see a big book with a triquetra on it and in the other they see Phoenix's Book of Shadow making Phoenix ask softly "how did that get here?" Phoenix turns to Jason before he picks up the book to show him, Jason widens his eyes as Phoebe takes the Triquetra book out of the chest, opens it and flips to a page before she reads out loud

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoenix and Phoebe in unison before Phoebe says "it was in thIS Book Of Shadows', we found it in the trunk" showing them the book she's holding. Prue says "let me see them" before she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks Phoebe "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoebe.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? Do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe.

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book. Jason and Phoenix look at each other knowing that the three women were going to get their powers, powers that Phoenix already has.

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies back before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? When you did the incantation?"

"well, mine and Phoenix's heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replied Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Jason.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

After the lights had been turned back on Phoenix and Jason sit up in their room. Jason joins Phoenix in bed, they had sex before they lay there for a while until Jason falls asleep and Phoenix gets up to grab something to eat, he gets dressed and heads to the kitchen only to see Phoebe wide awake and reading the Book of Shadows that she had found.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters," Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "Jason and I might explore the city for a while, we never been here before so, we're going to explore, later" before they both head inside where they see a shirtless Jason coming downstairs. Phoenix says to him "hope you had a good sleep"

"it was very good, too bad you didn't stay in bed with me," Jason says to Phoenix who blushes before Jason says "I really missed you, the feel of my body against yours, with me inside you" Phoenix blushes even more as Phoebe chuckles at them.

* * *

Later that day after Phoebe had gone out, Phoenix and Jason are at the Halliwell Manor, alone, they are in the living room watching TV, seeing as they are alone Phoenix uses his telekinesis to get the remote for the TV, he changes the channel to the news which is showing a report about Gotham and Batman.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is walking with Jason, exploring San Francisco the three are walking down the street when they see two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, he waves his hand to stop time before he and Jason rush over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into the two teenage boys, knocking them over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks them for saving the girls, the boys just wave it off and tell her that what they did was the right thing before they leave.

* * *

The two return to the Halliwell Manor where they see Prue talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees the two teenagers and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks the two in unison with shock.

"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and they head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet the boys with me" she motions to the two teenage boys, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing with Jason, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks "who is your friend?" causing Prue to chuckle, getting a questioning look from Andy.

"Jason's my boyfriend," Phoenix tells Andy who looks surprised but proud before he asks Prue "why are you here anyway?"

"yeah, we're justing picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which the other two do as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all four of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school"

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy," says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his aunt Petunia.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano"

"That's true, I heard him playing Bruce's piano," says Jason.

"who's Bruce?" asks Andy.

"Bruce Wayne" replies Prue, shocking Andy who widens his eyes before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis first, then Time Freezing then Premonitions, my Premonition power actually lead me to meeting Jason, but I'll explain that later" before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" Jason says to Phoebe "I actually think that this is fucking awesome" a huge smile on his face. The bartender comes over, Jason and Phoenix try to order some alcohol, some Vodka for Phoenix and beer for Jason but is stopped when Prue tells the bartender that the two will have some orange juice much to the two's annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comment and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE, A DEGRASSI ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.
> 
> Here is the list of Fandoms for Side Stories and their vote count:
> 
> Downton Abbey: 0
> 
> Walking Dead: 1
> 
> Shadowhunters: 0
> 
> Pretty Little Liars: 1
> 
> Game of Thrones: 1
> 
> Vampire Diaries: 1
> 
> The Originals: 0
> 
> Legacies: 1
> 
> Glee: 1
> 
> The O.C.: 0
> 
> Teen Wolf: 1
> 
> Hunger Games: 0
> 
> Shameless UK: 1
> 
> Shameless US: 1
> 
> 7th Heaven: 0
> 
> The Flash: 1
> 
> Arrow: 1
> 
> Legends of Tomorrow: 0
> 
> Desperate Housewives: 1
> 
> Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 0
> 
> Angel: 0
> 
> Major Crimes: 1
> 
> Vikings: 0
> 
> Narnia: 1
> 
> St Trinians: 0
> 
> Immortals: 0
> 
> Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu): 0
> 
> GCB: 0
> 
> Pricilla The Queen of the Desert: 0
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: 1
> 
> Power Rangers RPM: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 0
> 
> Young Justice: 1
> 
> Gossip Girl: 1
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Thunder: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Charge: 1
> 
> Power Rangers Mystic Force: 0
> 
> Power Ranger Samurai: 0
> 
> Ouran High Host Club: 1
> 
> Vampire Knight: 0
> 
> True Blood: 1
> 
> Twilight: 2
> 
> Fruits Basket: 0
> 
> Pokemon: 0
> 
> Dollhouse: 0
> 
> Lord of the Rings: 0
> 
> Skins UK: 0
> 
> Riverdale: 0
> 
> The Covenant: 0
> 
> Degrassi Next Generation: 0
> 
> Atlantis: 0
> 
> Star-Crossed: 0
> 
> The Tribe: 0


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a witch can be good or evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an Evil witch or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I myself am a Neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fueled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them"

"that's true," says Jason. Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," says Phoebe before she says, "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.

* * *

Phoenix, Jason, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says while Phoenix talks to Jason, trying to figure out who the witches could be. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, i have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil, evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspririn flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"this is ridiculous, i thought you landed on your arm, not your head" Prue says to Phoebe. The two teenage boys watch the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a song-way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Jason asks Phoenix "what kind of bad feeling?"

"you'll see," says Phoenix before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang making Jason exclaim "what the fuck?" Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix, Jason and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave, but not before buying several boxes of condoms for the teenage boys.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe, Jason and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste before Jason says "I agree with Phoenix, that guy is an idiot" he then asks Phoenix "do you think I should kick his ass?"

"I agree too and yes, kick his ass" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat"

"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Jason asks Prue "can Phoenix and I beat him up?" he then says "we can make him regret ever messing with you" Phoenix nods in agreement. Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Jason widens his eyes.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "go take Jason, and hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"We are not hiding" exclaims the two boys in unison. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so the teenage boys join the three women in the attic, The two teenagers sit to the side as they watch Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying you forgot this one"

Phoenix thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Phoenix thinks of one identical to the other and he suddenly feels something in his hands, he looks down to see a candle and Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she goes to light the candle.

"wait, use this one," says Phoenix showing her the candle. Phoebe quickly takes the candle, anoints it with oils and spices before lighting it.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it," says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot, "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell," Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says

*" _Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_ "*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

* * *

In an occult shop, the owner of the shop is doing inventory to discover that one of the candles is missing.

* * *

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells the boys to hide in their room, they actually obey this time, so Prue thinks as they are actually getting their suits to fight. They suddenly hear Piper squeal and they hear a man say "hello, ladies" so they abandon their suits, to listen.

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later they hear Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time the teenage boys exit the room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing the two teenagers, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back" says Piper and they start to chant.

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Jason wants to help but Phoenix holds him back and shakes his head.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three-link hands and they chant in unison

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before Jason says to them "now that was awesome"

"yea" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.

"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat), Jason and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"And you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe, Phoenix and Jason chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters, her son and her son's boyfriend.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE, A DEGRASSI ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.
> 
> Here is the list of Fandoms for Side Stories and their vote count:
> 
> Downton Abbey: 0
> 
> Walking Dead: 1
> 
> Shadowhunters: 0
> 
> Pretty Little Liars: 1
> 
> Game of Thrones: 1
> 
> Vampire Diaries: 1
> 
> The Originals: 0
> 
> Legacies: 1
> 
> Glee: 1
> 
> The O.C.: 0
> 
> Teen Wolf: 1
> 
> Hunger Games: 0
> 
> Shameless UK: 1
> 
> Shameless US: 1
> 
> 7th Heaven: 0
> 
> The Flash: 1
> 
> Arrow: 1
> 
> Legends of Tomorrow: 0
> 
> Desperate Housewives: 1
> 
> Buffy The Vampire Slayer: 0
> 
> Angel: 0
> 
> Major Crimes: 1
> 
> Vikings: 0
> 
> Narnia: 1
> 
> St Trinians: 0
> 
> Immortals: 0
> 
> Charlie's Angels (The ones will Lucy Liu): 0
> 
> GCB: 0
> 
> Pricilla The Queen of the Desert: 0
> 
> Marvel Cinematic Universe: 1
> 
> Power Rangers RPM: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Jungle Fury: 0
> 
> Young Justice: 1
> 
> Gossip Girl: 1
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Thunder: 0
> 
> Power Rangers Dino Charge: 1
> 
> Power Rangers Mystic Force: 0
> 
> Power Ranger Samurai: 0
> 
> Ouran High Host Club: 1
> 
> Vampire Knight: 0
> 
> True Blood: 1
> 
> Twilight: 2
> 
> Fruits Basket: 0
> 
> Pokemon: 0
> 
> Dollhouse: 0
> 
> Lord of the Rings: 0
> 
> Skins UK: 0
> 
> Riverdale: 0
> 
> The Covenant: 0
> 
> Degrassi Next Generation: 0
> 
> Atlantis: 0
> 
> Star-Crossed: 0
> 
> The Tribe: 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I AM ALSO TAKING VOTES FOR THE SIDE STORIES, WHICH FANDOM I SHOULD START WITH FIRST AS RIGHT NOW I HAVE SEVERAL IDEAS RUNNING THROUGH MY MIND AND CAN NOT MAKE A CHOICE. I'M THINKING OF A VAMPIRE DIARIES ONE, A WALKING DEAD ONE (WHICH I HAVE STARTED), A W.I.T.C.H. ONE, A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS ONE, A GAME OF THRONES ONE, A DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ONE AND A GLEE ONE ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS VERSION EVERY DAY, MAYBE EVERY FEW DAYS IF I FORGET TO UPDATE, I HAVE ATLEAST THIRTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY DONE AS THEY ARE LIKE THE FIRST VERSION EXCEPT THAT THERE IS NO POWER OF THREE.


End file.
